


Mama's Boy

by lokissoldier



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: norsekink, F/M, Female!Loki - Freeform, Implied M!preg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokissoldier/pseuds/lokissoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony remembers his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My beta was MS Word, you’ve been warned. 
> 
> For norsekink prompt:  
> "So I'm reading the Thor comics, and I'm at the point where Asgard is in Oklahoma (don't ask) and one of the beautiful goddesses has fallen in love with a fumbling, gentlemanly young Oklahoma man. This guy is an average joe and he can't believe an ethereally beautiful goddess might love him.
> 
> I'm imagining these two having kids. They set up a life in Oklahoma and live as a human couple. And 13 years down the road even the kids can't believe their mom is real. She's so beautiful. So perfect and graceful and otherworldly.
> 
> Gods and goddesses just stand out among humans.
> 
> And then I think about Loki. What if he got married to a mortal, had kids, and set up a life among humans? His kids don't know he's a god. The teachers, the neighbors, the PTA, the lady at the grocery store, none of them know he's a god. But there's just something so striking, almost jaw dropping about him. Not just how handsome and lovely he looks. There's something about the way he holds himself, the way he speaks, his presence. He's so regal, yet deceitful. I would especially love to see this from the kids' POV.
> 
> I don't care who he marries. Slash or het are fine. OCs are fine. Gender switch is fine. Hell, maybe fem!Loki is married to Darcy. Any pairing, any sexuality."

Tony loved his mother. Maybe he was biased because she was mom, but no one was ever as beautiful as her. There was something about the way she moved that had a certain class and in her laugh that reminded everyone of the jingling of silver bells.

Besides her beauty, none of the other societies knew what drew Howard to her. Tony did, though. Not only was his mother the smartest woman in the whole entire world, but she was also the funniest. He had picked up his sense of humor from her when he’d help her play pranks on the staff or Howard when they forgot that he had forgotten what drew him to his mother in the first place. For this reason, Maria had earned the nickname “Loki”, goddess of mischief.

Tony liked thinking of her as a goddess, because that’s what she was. There was no way her beauty was Earthly. Loki held too much regality, superiority to ever be from the lowly humans. His mother didn’t even have to try to look beautiful, that just her natural state.

Once, Tony remembered walking in while she was putting on her make-up. She sat at her vanity, brushing her hair as she stared at herself like she was a queen sitting atop a gold throne. Loki’s eyes immediately softened as hers met his in the mirror.

She patted her lap and Tony climbed into it. Warm arms wrapped around him as soon as he was settled, allowing him to lose himself in her honey scent. A brush tried to tame his locks, but Tony squirmed, fighting it since he was too big to have her take care of him. Today, he’d give anything to just let himself sit there as she babied him.

“Sweet one,” Loki sighed, “when did you get so big?”

“I’ve always been big,” Tony answered proudly.

“Don’t say that. I fear I’ll blink my eyes and you’ll be gone.”

“I’ll stay here, Mom,” he promised. “You don’t have to worry. I’ll never leave you.”

“Me, too,” she lied. “Me, too.”

* * *

Another time Tony remembered was when Loki was picking him up from school. Everyone always waited for her with stilled breath as the limo drove up to the curb. They’d clamor to get a peek at her beauty, even some of the teachers.

Today was different, though. Tony had gotten beaten up because he had shown off in class again. No one liked how smart he was and there was a growing animosity between him and the other children.

Tony had a black eye, so he hid in the bushes behind the school, near the playground. He wasn’t afraid of getting in trouble. It was just his mother was beautiful and the black eye made him look ugly. Tony didn’t want to degrade his mother in any way possible.

“Tony?” Loki called out, worried. “Tony, where are you?”

Loki’s heels clicked past him and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. That was until the bush opened from above, revealing his mother, who was wearing a very disappointed expression.

“Found him,” she said to someone else.

Tony never did find out who had been helping her look. When she pulled him out and held him to her chest, Tony hadn’t seen anyone else. He figured she had tricked him and knew where he was hiding the entire time, pretending she didn’t so she could sneak up on the bush. It made more sense than that she could be in two places at once.

“I’m sorry,” Tony mumbled while pressing his head into her soft hair.

Lifting Tony’s head up, Loki inspected the bruise on her son’s face. Her lip curled in pure venom as she looked at him in hate. Tony shivered, thinking it was for him, until a soft hand brushed his cheek comfortingly.

“Tell me who did this,” Loki demanded. “Who dared lay a finger on my son?”

“No one,” he swore. “It wasn’t anyone. I just fell.”

Her lips thinned in disbelief, but her murderous rage seemed to lessen. She stroked his cheek a few more times before she began to carry him back to the limo with ease. His mother was strong, even stronger than Howard though her tiny figure hid it well.

The next day Tony found himself at a new school. It was for gifted children like him where he didn’t have to worry about being too smart because everyone else was smart, too. Tony didn’t know how his mother had guessed, but he was always grateful to her, none-the-less.

* * *

Tony remembered another time when they were at a party. He couldn’t remember which one because they all blended together since they were all the same with the same fake people with fake smile. He did know that it was shortly after his growth spurt since he towered over his mother as he danced with her in place of Howard.

“You should dance with someone your own age,” Loki chided. “Tony, you can’t cling to your mother for all of eternity, you know.”

“Yeah, but a century or two more won’t hurt,” Tony laughed. “Come on, Mom. Enjoy the moment before I’m off at college, too busy to even call.”

Loki chuckled. “Oh, alright, but only one more century then you have to grow up.”

They danced some more as the sharks circled his mother. Loki was the one that all the men wanted and they didn’t care that she had a husband. That’s why Tony had to protect her, because Howard never did.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony spotted Obadiah coming towards them. While he trusted Obadiah with the company, his mother was another story. One look at Loki could have any man pawing at her skirt like a hungry dog.

“Where’s Howard?” Obadiah asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Busy in the lab,” Loki said sweetly. “That’s okay, though. I didn’t marry him for his looks.”

“Mind if I cut in?”

“Yes,” Tony snapped.

“Tony, be nice,” Loki scolded him. Then to Obadiah, she said, “I’d love to dance.”

Easily, she slipped out of Tony’s grasp. Loki lightly took hold of Obadiah’s hand and he put a hand on her hip. If his mother minded, Tony couldn’t tell since she always wore a mask of sincerity whenever she faced one of the board members.

“Look, Mr. Clean,” Tony threatened. “One hand out of place and you’ll be mopping yourself up off the floor. Understand?”

“I’m dreadfully sorry for Tony’s rude behavior,” she said with a mock shocked tone.

“Boys will be boys, Maria,” Obadiah said. “There’re two people you should never insult in front of them, their girls and their mothers.”

Loki laughed and Obadiah led her deeper onto the dance floor, leaving Tony alone. Like his mother instructed him previously, Tony searched for a girl his own age. However, he doubted he’d find one as elegant as his mother.

* * *

It was later that night that Tony remembered Loki paid for being sociable in her husband’s place. Tony had been lying in bed, just about to fall asleep when he heard a crash from his parents’ room. They were fighting again. He could barely remember a time when they didn’t fight.

“You whore!” Howard screamed at Loki, his voice carrying through the house.

Knowing he wouldn’t fall asleep with them yelling, Tony got out of bed and padded quietly down the hallway to listen to his parents. He hadn’t done it since he was a kid, choosing to ignore them instead. Still, Tony was angered by Howard’s accusation and wanted to hear every piece of venom they were throwing at each other.

“I gave up my entire life for you!” Loki yelled back. “I thought-”

“You thought what, princess? That we were going to live happily ever after? It doesn’t work like that, especially with you sleeping around with half the office.”

“Howie, you know I’m not!”

“Don’t, Maria. Just don’t lie to me! I heard it from someone I trust, unlike you.”

“Who was it?” she asked, her voice coming out in a sob.

“Someone you haven’t slept with. That’ll probably narrow it down.”

Loki began sobbing loudly then the door to their bedroom burst open. Howard stormed out and stopped when he noticed Tony. He raised his hand as if to strike his son for eavesdropping, but a few seconds later, he let his hand fall then continued stomping away.

Tony walked into the bedroom to find his mother on the floor, crying into her hands. He knelt down next to her then pressed her head into his chest. She sobbed as he stroked her hair like she used to do for him when he had a nightmare.

“I used to be powerful,” Loki ranted. “I used to be- I used to be awe-inspiring. Now I’m sitting here, sobbing like a cow, a fat, ugly cow.”

“Mom, you’re not ugly,” Tony reassured her. “And you’re still powerful and awe-inspiring.”

“Actually, he said that was the problem. That maybe if I was ugly, he’d believe that I wasn’t returning any of their advances. It’s because I’m so beautiful that there’s no way I could ever stay with one man. It’s not true. I love your father, Tony. I love him.”

“I know, Mom. I know.”

A new stream of sobs erupted from his mother and Tony held her tight. He hated Howard for making her cry and believing whoever would dare spread lies about his mother. Loki was a pure woman who loved Howard with all her heart. Tony knew she would never stray.

“I should smite him,” his mother said through the tears. “I should do something to teach him a lesson. He needs to pay for what he’s reduced me to.”

“Normally, I’d be right there with you, but he’s not worth your time. None of them are.”

Tony held Loki through the night until dawn. After that, Howard moved his bed into his basement lab. They didn’t file for divorce, though. Tony never understood why. He didn’t think he ever would.

* * *

At MIT, Tony remembered finally feeling at home. He didn’t call his parents much while he stayed on campus. One, because Howard was never free to speak, and two, he hated listening to his mother lie to him as she told him everything was going well between them. It was his junior year that made him regret that decision.

Tony had just got home from classes to the apartment he was sharing with Rhodey when he noticed a man in a black suit standing at his door. A thousand thoughts went through his mind as he approached the man, but none prepared him for the actual words the man had.

“There was a plane crash,” he said. “Your parents are dead.”

The world wobbled and before Tony had control again, he was falling to his knees. His mother was dead. He would never see her again.

A voice in the back of his head told him that it was his fault. That if he had called more or visited or stayed then Loki would still be alive. Another voice told him that his mother couldn’t be dead because she was a goddess, a beautiful, immortal goddess. Tony quickly silenced that childish voice and sealed it away. He didn’t need false hope.

* * *

Years had passed since his mother’s death and Tony was now an Avenger. He fought bad guys in his Iron Man suit to save the world and the people in it. The villain he hated most was Thor’s psychotic brother, Loki.

None of the other team knew that his mother shared a nickname with the bastard. It hurt too much to talk about her for them to even get an inkling that he had been birthed, not spawned from pure chauvinism and testosterone.

Tony hated Loki because he spit on everything his mother stood for. He hated him because he made Tony remember the pain he had buried. He hated him because of how Loki held himself with so much class and how sometimes his laugh reminded Tony of silver bells…


End file.
